


Crownless

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Queen Toriel, Queen Toriel Ending, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Лишенная короны вновь станет королевой.В королевском дворце дрожат стены и витражи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также была опубликована на ФБ под ником Snow_fairy.  
> Использована песня Nightwish - Crownless.

Мир трепещет, снова пробудившись от скуки. Человек идет сквозь Подземелье, направляемый своими желаниями. Она несет милосердие, что ранит сердца каждого горечью. Горечью отвратительной, но оправданной. Жертва оправданна, и никто не пытается остановить судьбу.

Пусть они не увидят ее больше, но камни на сводах пещеры немы и никогда не заменят звезды.

И они не жалеют.

Падшая королева плачет. Золотые цветы шелестят, забирают корнями упавшие слезы. Корни их пожирали и воду, и гниль, и мертвое тело, уже давно обратившееся в пыль. Мелкие капли с небес сбивают пыль в грязь, шумят по камням, протачивая гору ручейками. Солнечный свет угасает в единственном месте, где можно его увидеть. Цветы на человеческой могиле закрывают лепестки — до нового дня. Ветер шелестит листьями, касается платья, сбивая его складками.

Давно забытая, тень погибшей дочери кричит и сминает юбки названной матери, которая никогда ее не услышит.

_Crownless again shall be the queen  
Trophy on her grave still remains unseen_

Свет не пробьется сквозь пелену скорби в душе королевы.

Отсыревшее дерево скрипит, как голос Лодочника, что снова напевает любимую песенку. Тра-ла-ла. Кинутая вскользь фраза, и девочка вздрагивает. Снова загадка, раскрытый секрет в непонятных словах. Веселое тра-ла-ла уже не может развеять тишину темных водных пещер.

Лодочник — или Лодочница, кто его знает, — стоит на давно прогнившем дереве. Лодка скрипит и мчится сама по себе по темным водам Стикс. Не видно света, не видно ничего. Густая тьма стекает по камням, обретая силуэты величайших страхов. Они не реальны, их не существует. Существует только песенка, и скрип дерева, и плеск воды позади, и Фриск не уверена, существует ли что-то еще. Стикс не видно конца и края, но лодка находит причал. Фигура в плаще беззаботно повторяет:

 — Возвращайся как-нибудь. Тра-ла-ла.

_A boat on the river confessing the sins_

Из мира снов ребенок возвращается в недружелюбную реальность. Пальцы набирают знакомый номер, и голоса друзей утешают и поддерживают девочку. Только один номер все еще молчит. Трубку некому поднять.

Королева плачет, и дождь поет ей в унисон. Она обречена помнить всех и знать, что никогда не увидит их. Обречена нести свою вину так долго, как может только падшая королева.

Столица видна издалека. Огромная, величественная, словно лабиринт из башен, зданий и витиеватых каменных коридоров. Монстры рассказывают ей историю падшей королевы, и Фриск начинает плакать так же, как и она.

Человек снова отбирает их надежду.

Из витражей льется свет, выхватывая стоящую одиноко фигурку. По коже бегут мурашки — взгляд пустых глазниц пронзает, как магическое копье. Маленький неуклюжий скелет в нелепых тапочках, пускающий нелепые шутки — этот образ уже не обманет Фриск. Гораздо больше силы, гораздо больше таинственности в этом существе.

Но скелет улыбается безгубым ртом, снова говорит загадками. И не поймешь — показывает ли он новые тайны или открывает старые? Уже неважно. Бросив короткое напутствие, фигура уходит и исчезает, как по волшебству. Хотя что это, если не волшебство?

_The Riddler revealing the deep hidden things_  
  
Держа в дрожащих руках кинжал, ребенок входит в королевский сад.

В воздухе — душная смесь тревоги и давно остывшего чая. Король хочет пригласить гостью на чашечку. Не в его духе сражаться, не в его духе убивать. Вместо этого он уходит вглубь темноты коридора, оглядываясь на угасающий свет в витражах. В лапе привычно зажат трезубец. Непривычно только снова наносить удар.

Им обоим непривычно убивать.

Королева сидит в кресле у давно остывшего камина. На телефоне — несколько неотвеченных вызовов. Знакомые цифры на экране неприятно режут сердце. Решившись, она набирает его. Аппарат предсказуемо не отвечает.

Она отряхивает дорожный плащ от пыли, скопившейся на нем за много лет. Он ложится на плечи привычно и мягко, словно покров из тумана. Огромная дверь скрипит, не так давно уже открывавшая дорогу путнику. Королева выходит из разрушенного дома, и врата смыкаются за ее спиной. Лапы скрипят по свежему снегу, морозец проникает под шерсть. Она входит под сень вечно промерзлого леса.

В королевском дворце дрожат стены и витражи.

Капитолий замер в ожидании. Весь их маленький подземный мир словно застыл в какой-то смутной тревоге. Все ждут новых потрясений и перемен, которых не видели уже давным-давно.

Падшая королева с удивлением осматривает сильно изменившийся Сноудин. Почти все население собралось в баре, с остервенелостью обсуждает мировые вести. Маленький скелет травит шутки и байки, но за широкой ухмылкой — скрытая черная грусть. Огненноволосый бармен горячо приветствует странницу, давая ей чашку горячего чая из золотых цветов. Голос, насмешливый и беззаботный, королева узнает быстро.

Путешествие они продолжают вдвоем.

Сталь звенит о сталь. Огонь с шипением льется по стенам, дым заполняет небольшой коридор. Барьер соткан из света, но тверд, как скалы. Серые блики мерцают и танцуют в такт теням и беснующемуся пламени. Трезубец поднимается и опускается, покрывая пол глубокими трещинами. Фигурка мечется между пламенем и смертью из алого железа, отбиваясь и шипя от боли и отчаяния. Силы неспешно сдают у обоих, но милость и бегство — непозволительная роскошь.

_Crownless again shall be the king_  
_A gull covered in oil with a broken wing_  


Стертый временем кинжал жалит больно и без промаха.

Водопад провожает путников шепотом цветов. Королева снова шепчет желания сверкающим камням — жалкая пародия на настоящие звезды. Она уже не надеется на то, что ее услышат.

_A hitcher on a road, alone and lost_

Подобрав подол плаща, она бредет по рекам со светящейся водой и по топкой земле. Минует выжженные земли и реки, полные лавы. Бесшумной тенью проходит мимо отеля, где вовсю царит шум и гам — последняя серия шоу возымела немалый успех. Впереди лежат давно забытые каменные своды Капитолия. Ее столицы. Столицы ее королевства.

_Iron sharpens iron… —  
a truth that once was_

Корона падает к ногам победительницы, а старый вояка склоняет колено в жесте проигравшего. Он принимает свою судьбу с честью воина, и Фриск не решается в последний раз поднять свой клинок.

Ребенок опускает оружие и протягивает пустые ладони павшему королю. Решительность уступает место милосердию.

Но шепот желания остался неуслышанным звездами.

Беспощадные лепестки разрывают ослабевшее тело и душу. Милый цветок улыбается в короне из золотых лепестков. Он никого не обманет своей безобидной оболочкой. С победоносным оскалом он исчезает, чтобы возродиться в новом, огромном и ужасающем облике Бога.

Королева идет через лабиринты серых переулков, по широким площадям. Фонтаны провожают ее взглядом пустых каменных глазниц и звоном воды. Народ шепчется за спинами двух путников, чьи лица скрыты за капюшонами, а шаги беззвучны и тверды. Жители замечают фибулу на старом плаще и расступаются, давая дорогу. Старая руна, руна Дельта. Она распахнула крылья на платье, на плаще и на пряжке.

_Mine is the Earth and the sword in the stone  
Mine is the throne for the idol_

Многие уже не помнят падшую королеву. Она обречена помнить всех.

Каждую пещеру и реку, каждое здание, украшенное узорами и фресками, каждый свод и каменную кладку. Воспоминания, похороненные в глубине сознания, всплывают, и перед глазами встает совсем другая столица — еще молодая, растущая. Молодой король, с которым она так давно прогуливалась среди улочек города. Маленький беспокойный сынишка, бегающий по мостовой, вымощенной камнем. Человеческая девочка с букетом золотых цветов и улыбкой на лице.

_One fleeting moment and it is all gone_  
_Crownless again_  
_Will I fall?_  
  
Королевский замок возвышается над шпилями Капитолия, и из его башен сочится темнота.

_Roaming on razor-sharp castles  
Ruling all, but myself_

Она охватывает и башни, и город. Королева лишь ждет, пока забвение поглотит ее и молчаливого спутника. Он тоже знает, что это такое, прячет руки в карманах коротких шорт и улыбается королеве. Безвременье коротко — как только ты провалишься туда, сразу проснешься. Несмотря на то, что в реальности прошли сотни, тысячи лет.

_Now my night is laid to sleep_  
  
Мир окунается во мрак, в котором просыпается только один человек. Желтый свет режет глаза, и девочка тянется к нему. Спасительное тепло исцеляет раны, но не дает контроля над временем. Темноту рассекают кроваво-красные трещины и торжествующий смех. После недолгого монолога он появляется перед ней во всем своем ужасающем обличии.

Битва разгорается снова. Нечестная, долгая, беспощадная.

Умирать уже привычно. Сколько раз ей приходилось — не пересчитать. Фриск должна была увидеть это всего один раз. Получить то, зачем пришла. Должна была достичь дна и никогда не проснуться более.

Но Фриск проснулась. Продолжила идти вперед. Ловила рукой золотые огоньки, цепляясь за жизнь и за время. А потом умирала, чтобы снова проснуться рядом со знакомым светящимся шариком.

Магия разрывала на части тело и душу. Огонь превращал кожу в сгоревший пергамент. Мечи секли ноги, секиры разрубали руки. Вода разъедала ладони, как кислота. Ужасная песня разбивала душу на осколки, как хрустальный бокал. Копья пробивали насквозь. Молнии наполняли каждую клеточку тела болью.

Это повторялось снова, и снова, и снова.

Она видела кровь каждый раз, стоило ей сомкнуть веки.

Она знала, что никогда больше не уснет.

Забвение оставило их тет-а-тет. Никто никогда не услышит, никто никогда не придет. Можно сколько угодно разрывать на части маленькое тельце и большую, безнадежно бьющуюся душу. Можно сколько угодно смеяться над отчаянными ударами кинжала — для Бога это укус комара. Можно сколько угодно злорадствовать в пустоту, зная, что человек вернется и бой продолжится. А потом закончится точно так же, как и в прошлую тысячу раз.

Крики помощи исчезают в пустоте.

_One fragrant rose worth ten times what I am  
A crippled begging a coin braver than I ever was_

И, в конце концов, остаются услышанными.

Его собственное тело восстает против него самого, и Бог задыхается от злобы. Его атаки становятся быстрей и яростней, но девочка больше не боится. Кинжал жалит, и теперь — раз в десять больней.

Когда силы сдают, он снова совершает прыжок во времени, и забвение повинуется своему Богу.

Фриск больше некуда идти. Хоровод смертоносных лепестков окружает ее, и под громоподобный хохот она зовет о помощи.

Крик исчезает в темноте.

Но никто не пришел.

Смех настолько оглушителен, что ломает барабанные перепонки и проникает в самое сердце. Бог глумится над очередной неудачей смертной, и еще не осознает, что его падение уже предрешено.

Силы уходят. Души, взбунтовавшись вместе против своего похитителя, исчезают в забвении. Снова смертных их выбрасывает в реальный мир.

_Reflection from me — Devil dressed in white_  
  
Человек опять стоит перед выбором. Поднять кинжал или уйти, оставив все на самотек? И девочка решается на милосердие. Каждый заслуживает его, и это несчастное потерянное создание — тоже. Бывший Бог сбит с толку. Искренне не понимает в чем причина, в чем смысл, почему и зачем. Он не чувствует ни жалости, ни благодарности. Не может чувствовать.

Раненая девочка неспешно бредет, пытаясь привыкнуть к вновь появившейся реальности. Кровь мешается с тяжелой, как песок, пылью. Все, что осталось от короля монстров — разбитая корона и кучка серого праха.

Павшая королева оставляет позади свою столицу и входит во дворец — свой давно оставленный дом. Он, в отличие от Капитолия, мало изменился. Те же виды, серые коридоры, узорные витражи на стеклах. Ангел Смерти раскрывает крылья, приветствуя королеву, и та мрачно поникает — плохой знак.

Новый Дом встречает ее пустотой и тишиной. В королевском саду поют птицы и цветут цветы — отличный сегодня денёк. Но здесь по-прежнему никого.

Девочка касается руками Барьера, но свет по-прежнему прочен, как камень. Фриск опускается на колени, раненая и уставшая, уже не чувствуя ничего, даже грусти из-за бесполезного долгого путешествия. Умерший-тысячу-раз человек больше не хочет продолжать бессмысленную борьбу и уходит туда, где ее никто не найдет.

Ее желание услышано, и белоснежные лепестки разрывают душу — на этот раз навсегда. Стебли и корни прячут ее под землей, под ковром из золотых цветов. Возможно, она захочет начать сначала, перезапустит всю временную линию так, как только ей под силу. Попробует заново, чтобы сделать себя и других по-настоящему счастливыми. Но сейчас хочется лишь одного — покоя, и цветы не позволят никому нарушить ее долгий сон.

Королева зовет бывшего супруга по имени, но никто не приходит. Страх просыпается снова, когда она бежит по маленькому коридору, едва освещенному сиянием Барьера и синевой ночи. Под узорной аркой она находит все то, что осталось от долгой битвы — серый пепел, засохшая кровь и разбитая надвое, тусклая корона.

Колокольни столицы звонят без перерыва, и все Подземелье слышит их плач. С балконов и стен королевского замка свисают черные штандарты, на башнях реют угольные флаги. Ангел Смерти обнял своими крыльями королевство. Радость от возвращения королевы тускла по сравнению с горем. Коронацию будут отмечать потом. Сейчас Капитолий охвачен трауром.

Весь народ, все подземелье стянулось в столицу — на проводы короля. Они стоят под стенами замка, не поднимая голов. Не смотрят на королеву в траурном одеянии, что стоит на балконе башни. Колокола замолкают, и на Подземелье опускается тишина. Даже шепот ветра не может нарушить этот момент. Горесть тысяч настолько ощутима, что тяжело становится дышать.

Когда-нибудь она поднимет их с колен, смахнет их слезы и подарит надежду.

_Chasten the being  
Become what I once was_

А пока что она поднимает руки к небу — точнее, к своду пещеры, где холодно мерцают кристаллы, — и произносит свою скорбную речь. Каждый слышит ее безучастный голос. В нем нет эмоций — горесть выжгла их. Каждый видит, как непрошеные слезы прячутся в белом меху, и каждый прячет свое лицо. Если бы они все дали волю эмоциям, Подземелье утонуло бы в соленой воде.

Король ушел. Каким бы он ни был при жизни, не время судить его сейчас. Никто не заслуживает такой судьбы. Но вместе с королем исчезли человеческие души, а с ними — надежда, что наполняла подземный мир долгое время. Королева оканчивает речь и, поклонившись, исчезает внутри башни.

Когда-нибудь она выйдет на этот балкон снова, возвещая об освобождении, и тишина взорвется криками радости, не звоном колоколов.

_Mine is the Earth and the sword in the stone  
Mine is the throne for the idol_

А пока что она уходит в королевский сад, где, невзирая на все невзгоды, пышно цветут золотые цветы — самая любимая и дорогая сердцу короля вещь. Подняв украшенную урну, королева развевает прах над садом. Пыль рассыпается по лепесткам, делая их серыми, как и все вокруг. Колокола звонят — церемония окончена.

Новая правительница садится на трон, но старая корона ей уже не впору. Расколотая и тусклая, она лежит в центре сада, а новая… что ж, видимо, королеве придется обойтись без нее.

 

Лишенная короны вновь стала королевой. И без золотой диадемы ответственность и печаль давят на голову, пригибая ее к земле. Новая королева взошла на трон, чувствуя — ни ей, ни ее народу это не нужно. Она не знала, что будет дальше, чем обернется трагедия, смогут ли они выйти на Поверхность когда-нибудь. Сложно думать о будущем, когда время в Подземелье словно остановилось, увязнув в тоске.

Она будет стараться остаться сильной даже в новые смутные времена.

Душу королевы без короны терзает тоска и страх.

_One fleeting moment and it is all gone_  
_Crownless again_  
_Will I fall?_

Ребенок исчез, и никто в Подземелье больше о нем не слышал. Никто не знал, стоила ли смерть короля освобождения одного человека, да никто и не думал об этом — какая теперь разница? Они не жалеют.

Разве что ее друзья, как им и положено, беспокоятся о ней. Костяной палец набирает знакомый номер.

 — Алло? Хмм… думаю, я просто оставлю сообщение.

Старый телефон вибрирует среди цветов и говорит знакомыми голосами, но никто его уже не слышит.


End file.
